United Nations Space Command
Das United Nations Space Command ist eine Organisation des United Earth Government, die im Interplanetaren Krieg gegründet wurde und seit 2525 für alle Operationen im Weltraum zuständig ist.[[Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum|'Halo Evolutionen: Kurzgeschichten aus dem Halo-Universum' Dreck]] Das UNSC hat mehrere Unterorganisationen, die für alle Bereiche des Weltraums zuständig ist. So gibt es eine Organisation für die Forschung, für die Erforschung des Weltraums und die Kolonisation und schließlich die bekannteste Unterorganisation, die United Nations Space Command Defense Force. Diese ist für die Verteidigung der Erde und ihrer Kolonien zuständig. Funktion Das United Nations Space Command ist der Teil der Vereinten Nationen, der für alle Belange im Weltraum zuständig ist. So sind nahezu alle Operationen der Menschen, ob zivil oder militärisch, von der UNSC organisiert und kontrolliert. Besonders in den äußeren Kolonien regt sich großer Widerstand gegen das UNSC. wegen der strikten Kolonialpolitik haben die neuesten Welten keine großen Rechte. Sie wollen eine Loslösung von der zentral orientierten Erdregierung. Außerdem verlangt das UNSC Rechenschaft über alle Aktivitäten im Weltraum, vermutlich um eine mögliche Spaltung der Menschheit zu verhindern. Hintergrund Das United Nations Space Command wurde im Interplanetaren Krieg in den 2160ern von der UN gebildet, um die Aktivitäten im Weltraum zu organisieren. Nach dem Sieg über die „Regimekritiker“ (Faschisten und Kommunisten) hatte das UNSC die Aufgabe, die Kolonien im Sonnensystem auszuweiten, wieder aufzubauen und vor Restfeinden zu beschützen.Halo: Erstkontakt Bald stand die Menschheit einem größeren Problem gegenüber: Die Überbevölkerung der Erde und des Sonnensystems. Bald wurden die ersten Kolonisierungsschiffe in die benachbarten Sonnensysteme losgeschickt, am Anfang noch mit Sublicht. Doch als der Slipstream möglich wurde, war die Welle der Kolonisation kaum aufzuhalten. Am Anfang waren die Reisen noch teuer; so konnten nur ausgewählte Personen auf fremde Planeten reisen, später immer mehr. Das UNSC bewachte die Kolonieschiffe und übernahm auch selbst Transportmissionen. Gleichzeitig versuchte man, die Menschheit unter einer Flagge zusammen zu halten, weil man aus vergangenen Jahrhunderten wusste, was eine uneinige Menschheit auslösen konnte. Der militärische Arm des UNSC, die "UNSC Defense Force", bekämpften Piraten und kleinere Verbrecherorganisationen. Der Höhepunkt dieser Entwicklung wurde am Ende des 25. Jahrhunderts mit 800 besiedelten Welten erreicht. Die Menschheit hätte ihr Einzugsgebiet mit Sicherheit noch weiter ausgebreitet, wäre sie nicht erstmals mit außerirdischen Wesen in Form der Allianz in Kontakt gekommen, was zum größten Konflikt seit Anbeginn der Menschheit führte. Struktur Vereinigte Erdregierung und die Koloniale Verwaltungsbehörde Die Koloniale Verwaltungsbehörde|thumb *'United Nations Space Command' **'UNSC Sicherheitskomitee' **'UNSC Sicherheitsrat' ***'United Nations Space Command Defense Force' ****'High Command' (HIGHCOM) *****'Administrative' ******'Personnel Command' (PERSCOM) ******'Navigation Command' ******[[Colonial Military Administration|'Colonial Military Administration']] ******'Astrophysics' ******'Medical Corps' (MEDCORPS) ******'Engineering Corps' (ENGCORP) ******'Test and Evaluation Corps' ******'Ordnance Committee' *****'Uniformierter Service'Der Militärischer Nachrichtendienst|thumb ******'UNSC Navy' *******'Naval Command' (NAVCOM) ********'Fleet Command' (FLEETCOM) *********'Militärischer Nachrichtendienst' (MND) **********'Beta-5 Division' ***********'Projekt SPARTAN-III' **********'Prowler Corps' **********'Signal Corps' ********'Logistical Operations Command' (NavLogCom) *********'Office of Investigation' (OI) ********'Naval Special Warfare' (NAVSPECWEP) *********'Projekt ORION' **********'Projekt SPARTAN-I' *********'Projekt SPARTAN-II' ******'Unified Ground Command' (UNICOM) *******'UNSC Marine Corps' ********'UNSC Marine Infanterie' ********'UNSC Marine Aviation' ********'UNSC Marine Logistik' ********'UNSC Marine Military Police' ********'UNSC Marine Special Operations' *********'Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen' *******'UNSC Army' ********'UNSC Army Infanterie' *******'UNSC Air Force' **'Handel' ***'Department of Commercial Shipping' **'Andere' ***'UNSC Symphony Orchestra' Technologien Die Technologie des UNSCs beruht hauptsächlich auf Eigenforschung. Durch den Allianz- Menschen Krieg erlebte das UNSC einen Ansturm neuer Technologien die man anhand von Spionage von der Allianz kopieren und modifizieren konnte. * UNSC Gausstechnologie *MJOLNIR Kampfpanzerung **MJOLNIR Energieschild * UNSC Stealthtechnologie * UNSC Schildtechnologie Künstliche Intelligenzen Zum Hauptartikel: Künstliche Intelligenz *Araquil *Beowulf *Chauncey *Cortana *Deep Winter *Déjà *Doppler *Eternal Spring *Endless Summer *Fitzgibbon *Iona *Jerrod *Juliana *Kalmiya *Auntie Dot *Lackluster *Lorelei *Lysithea *Mack *Mo Ye *Phoenix *Rebecca *Serina *Sekmet *Sif *Superintendent *Toran *Watchmaker *Wellsley Geschichte Frühe Konflikte Diese Periode innerhalb der Menschheitsgeschichte wurde durch brutale Konflikte zwischen mehreren Regierungen und Fraktionen in unserem Sonnensystem gekennzeichnet. Der Jupiter-Mond-Feldzug, die Regenwaldkriege und eine Reihe von Auseinandersetzungen auf dem Mars waren Konflikte von besonderer historischer Bedeutung. Als Überbevölkerung und politische Unruhen auf der Erde zunahmen, entstanden Unmengen von neuen politischen Bewegungen. Die bemerkenswertesten regimekritischen Bewegungen dieser Zeit waren die „Koslovic“- und die „Frieden“-Bewegung. Die Koslovics - Anhänger des neo-kommunistischen Hardliners Vladimir Koslov - wollten eine Rückkehr zu den ruhmvollen Tagen des Kommunismus und die Beseitigung von kooperativen und kapitalistischen Einflüssen, vor allem in orbitalen Einrichtungen und Kolonien außerhalb der Erde. Die „Frieden“-Bewegung war ein Wiederaufleben des Faschismus, entstanden durch den Anti-Koslovics Gedanken, der seine Wurzeln auf den Jupiter-Kolonien hatte. „Frieden“ meint wortgetreu „Frieden“ - in dieser Annahme glaubten sie, dass der Frieden nur durch das Ausschalten der „Unterdrücker auf festem Boden“ erreicht Beide kämpften gegen die UN, die sich alle Staaten auf der Erde als Sammelstaat einverleibt hatte. Der Marskrieg 2163 war der erste Großeinsatz von Marines und damit des UNSC außerhalb der Erde. Eine Welle von Blitzeinschlägen gegen die koslovischen Streitkräfte in der Nähe von „Argyre Planitia“ war ein uneingeschränkter Erfolg. Als Resultat zog es die Lehre des Militärs zukünftig vor, große Mengen von Marines für Bodenangriffe und Schiffsübernahme-Aktionen auszubilden. UN-Truppen besiegten auf der Erde die Streitkräfte der Koslovic- und der Friedenbewegung, worauf sie einen systematischen und fest bestimmten Vorstoß starteten, um deren Überreste auf unterschiedlichen Planeten, die innerhalb des Systems von den Aufständigen gehalten wurden, zu zerschlagen. Als Resultat dieser ausgeweiteten Konflikte wurden sowohl die Truppen der „Frieden“-Bewegung als auch die Streitkräfte der „Koslovic“-Bewegung im Angesicht eines gewaltigen, vereinigten und sehr starken UN-Militärs besiegt. Ausdehnung Im Zuge der Nachwirkung dieses Konflikts wurde eine Vereinigte Regierung der Erde gebildet, die aus dem Rat der UN hervorging. Jetzt waren die Sieger einer weniger augenscheinlichen aber ebenso ernsten Bedrohung gegenübergestellt: Überbevölkerung und ein gewaltiges Militär ohne einen Feind, den es zu bekämpfen galt. In der Nachkriegszeit gab es einen gewaltigen Bevölkerungsanschub und die daraus folgende Überbevölkerung, gekoppelt mit der Zerstörung und der durch die Regenwaldkriege erzeugten Hungersnot, drohte die Wirtschaft zu destabilisieren. Expansion außerhalb des Sonnensystems thumb|Ein Schiff der Phoenix-Klasse besiedelt einen Planeten. Ein Team aus Forschern, Physikern und Mathematikern entwickelte unter Geheimhaltung den „Shaw-Fujikawa“ Überlichtantrieb, ein praktisches Hilfsmittel Raumschiffe über gewaltige interstellare Distanzen zu bewegen. Dieser neue Antrieb ermöglichte es den Raumschiffen in den „Slipspace“ einzutreten. Die Erdregierung enthüllte das erste Schiff einer Reihe von Kolonieschiffen – Das Angebot an Freiwilligen war gewaltig. Die Bedingungen auf der Erde verkamen im Angesicht der Überbevölkerung, sodass eine Auswanderung auf eine Kolonie eine attraktive Option darstellte. Jedes Kolonieschiff wurde von einer militärischen Besatzung und von Eskortschiffen begleitet, was dazu diente die gewaltige Raumflotte zu beschäftigen, welche nach dem Abklang der militärischen Konflikte große Mengen an Kapital und Ressourcen verschlangen. Da Überlichtgeschwindigkeiten in diesem Zeitraum noch immer sehr neu und teuer waren, mussten Kolonisten und militärische Besatzung eine Reihe von strengen physischen und mentalen Tests absolvieren. Theoretisch war es also nur den am besten qualifiziertesten Bürgern und Soldaten ermöglicht, die nahegelegenen Welten zu besiedeln. Dies war die Geburt der Inneren Kolonien. thumb|Weitere Welten werden besiedelt. Um 2390 war die Besiedlung der Inneren Kolonien voll im Gang. Es gab 210 von Menschen bewohnte Welten in den verschiedensten Graden des Terraformings, und die Bevölkerung im von Menschen kontrollierten Raum war größtenteils stabil. In dieser Zeit wurde der Planet Reach (der sich im Orbit um Epsilon Eridani, direkt an der „Türschwelle zur Erde“, befand) zur wichtigsten Raumwerft und Ausbildungsstätte der UNSC. Reach war nicht nur der Hauptproduktionsort von Kriegs- und Kolonieschiffen, sondern auch das Trainingsgelände schlechthin für geheime Operationen und Spezialeinheiten. Die Ausbreitung der Menschheit schritt in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit voran. Um 2490 umfasste der menschliche Raum über 800 Welten, die über den gesamten Orion-Arm der Milchstraße verteilt waren. Das Spektrum erstreckte sich dabei von planetaren Festungen bis hin zu kleinen, landwirtschaftlichen Kolonien. Während sich die äußere Ausdehnung fortsetzte, wurden die „Inneren Kolonien“ zu einer politischen, wirtschaftlichen Hochburg, obwohl sie wegen der Rohmaterialien stark auf die Äußeren Kolonien angewiesen waren. Erstkontakt mit der Allianz und Beginn des Krieges Harvest wird als eine der ersten Welten verglast.|thumb Im Februar näherte sich ein Schiff unbekannter Bauart der Kolonie Harvest. Kurz danach brach der Kontakt zum UNSC ab. Auf Harvest leitete derweil eine Sammlung außerirdischer Rassen, die Allianz, Verhandlungen mit den Menschen ein. Die Menschen sollten einfach den Planeten verlassen, dann würden sie in Ruhe gelassen. Wenige Tage später aber griff die Allianz den Planeten an. Scheinbar war es ein religiöser Krieg, die Menschheit war eine Beleidigung für ihre Götter (obwohl eigentlich das Gegenteil entsprach). Das Flottenkommando stellte eine Kampfgruppe zusammen, die das System am 7. Oktober erreichte. Sie bestand aus dem Zerstörer „Heracles“, kommandiert von Maribeau Verdi, sowie den Fregatten „Arabia“ und „Vostok“. Sie fanden drastische Veränderungen auf der Oberfläche des Planeten Harvests vor, es gab es keine Anzeichen der 300.000 Kolonisten. Kurz darauf wurde ein Alien-Schiff im Orbit entdeckt. Zunächst griff es nicht an. Als Maribeau Verdi jedoch versuchte Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen, antworteten sie in unserer eigenen, klaren Sprache mit folgender Nachricht: „Eure Vernichtung ist der Wille der Götter … und wir sind ihre Instrumente.“ Die Vostok und die Arabia gingen mit samt ihrer kompletten Besatzungen verloren. Die Heracles konnte sich dahingegen mit einem Sprung aus dem System retten. Allerdings benötigte sie für die Rückkehr nach Reach aufgrund der großen Schäden, die sie aus dem Kampf davontrug, mehrere Wochen. Das UNSC rief unter sofortigen Umständen die höchste Alarmstufe aus. Vize-Admiral Preston Cole mobilisierte im Zuge dessen die größte Flottenbewegung in der Menschheitsgeschichte, um das Harvest-System zurückzuerobern und der neuen Bedrohung zu trotzen, was ihm auch gelang.(obwohl Cole 2/3 seiner Schiffe verlor). Nach seiner Rückkehr zur Erde erfuhr Cole – inzwischen zum Admiral befördert – dass in der Zwischenzeit Unmengen von Kolonien zerstört wurden. Es gab keine Überlebenden. Cole versuchte die Eindringlinge abzufangen, indem er seine überbleibende Flotte aussandte. Boden- und Raumschlachten brachen überall in den Äußeren Kolonien aus. Während eines Bodeneinsatzes gelang es UNSC-Truppen, einen der Außerirdischen gefangen zu nehmen. Bevor dieser an seinen Verletzungen erlag, konnten die Soldaten erfahren, dass sich die Außerirdischen selbst als „Die Allianz“ bezeichnen (grobe Übersetzung). Nach der Belagerung von Harvest wurde der Planet schlussendlich wieder zurückerobert. Scheinbar war es der Allianz wegen der Blutsväter-Artefakte wichtig gewesen. Kholo in den späten 30er Jahren.|thumb In den darauf folgenden Jahren wurden Coles Streitkräfte trotz dessen exzellenter Führung und taktischer Brillanz aufgerieben. Der Grund war ganz einfach das Fehlen an Feuerkraft; die Allianz zerstörte je verlorenem Schiff bis zu vier UNSC-Schiffe. Bis zum November des Jahres 2535 wurde viele Äußeren Kolonien zerstört. Der Admiral rief das „Cole Protokoll“ als militärischer Befehl ins Leben: alle menschlichen Schiffe müssen sicherstellen, dass die Allianz niemals den Standpunkt der Erde erfährt. Wenn sie zum Rückzug gezwungen werden, dürfen sie keinesfalls einen Vektor anfliegen, der zur Erde führt - selbst wenn dies Sprünge mit zufälligen Koordinaten erfordert. Falls solche „Blind-Sprünge“ nicht möglich sind, muss der Captain des Schiffs die Selbstzerstörung befehlen, wenn die feindliche Übernahme kurz bevor stehen sollte. Außerdem ist es von oberster Priorität, die Künstliche Intelligenz (KI) eines Schiffs mit samt ihrer gespeicherten Daten vor der Allianz zu schützen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es auch einen Abschnitt innerhalb des Protokolls, der Beseitigung und Zerstörung der Schiffs-KI in extremen Situationen vorschreibt. Belagerung (bis 2552) Die Streitkräfte der Allianz drangen in die Inneren Kolonien ein. Der Krieg ordnete sich in dieser Zeit für mehrere Jahre in ein bestimmtes Schema ein: Während die Menschen in isolierten Kämpfen – meist in Bodenoperationen – siegreich waren, mussten sie in den Raumschlachten schwere Niederlagen einstecken, sodass eine Kolonie nach der anderen vernichtet wurde. Halo und die Endphase des Krieges Die Entdeckung der Halos läss die Allianz politisch instabil werden.|thumb In dieser letzten Phase des Krieges erreichte die Allianz Reach und löschte somit die letzte militärische Festung der Menschheit aus. Ein beschädigter Halcyon-Kreuzer, die Pillar of Autumn, konnte der Zerstörung jedoch entkommen, indem der Captain einen blinden Slipspacesprung anordnete. Dadurch fand die Besatzung der Pillar of Autumm die Installation 04, die von den Blutsvätern erschaffen worden war. Die Allianz nannte diese Ringwelt Halo und dachte, dass sie ihnen die Große Reise ermöglichen würde. Auf dieser Ringwelt wurde von einem SPARTAN-II, auch bekannt als John-117, mehrere Geheimnisse aufgedeckt, die die Menschen als Nachfahren der Blutsväter bestätigten und eine Plage losließen, die diese Ausgelöscht hatten, namens Flood. Trotz schwerer Verluste kann die Allianz den Brückenkopf auf der Erde halten.|thumb Wenige Monate später griff die Allianz, angeführt vom Propheten des Bedauerns, die Erde an. Zwar wurde der Angriff nur von einer kleinen Flotte durchgeführt, aber die Verluste auf menschlicher Seite waren dennoch immens. Dutzende, wenn nicht hunderte Schiffe des UNSC wurden vernichtet; ebenfalls mindestens zwei Orbitale Verteidigungsstationen. Als der Prophet des Bedauerns durch den Slipspace flüchtete, konnte nur ein Schiff, die UNSC In Amber Clad, dem Allianz Kampfträge durch den Slipspaceriss folgen. Wochen später tauchte eine Flotte der Allianz Loyalisten nahe der Erde auf, gemeinsam mit dem Blutsväter Dreadnought, an dessen Bord auch der Prophet der Wahrheit war. Es entstand eine riesige Schlacht auf dem Planeten, in der Umgebung der zerstörten Stadt Neu Mombasa sowie in der Umlaufbahn der Erde. Die Flotte erlitten große Schäden, allerdings hatten die Allianz Loyalisten ebenfalls große Verluste zu verzeichnen. Als der Prophet der Wahrheit das Portal zur Installation 00 gefunden hatte, aktivierte er es und verschwand. Um die Situation zu vervollständigen, kam auch noch eine Invasion der Flood hinzu. Glücklicherweise tauchte eine Flotte der Allianz Separatisten, unter der Führung des Gebieters auf. Große Teile von Ostafrika mussten verglast werden, doch war die Invasion aufgehalten. Eine Streitmacht des UNSC und der Allianz Separatisten folgte schließlich Wahrheit durch das Portal. Sie gerieten in die Umlaufbahn der Arche, einer gigantischen Konstruktion außerhalb der Galaxie. Dort fand die finale Schlacht zwischen den Sangheili und den Jiralhanae statt. Auf der Installation 00 selbst arbeitete Wahrheit daran, von dort aus alle Installationen zu aktivieren. Thel konnte dies vereiteln und tötete ihn mit einem Hieb in den Rücken. Die UNSC Forward Unto Dawn verlässt die Arche.|thumb Schließlich tauchten die Flood mit High Charity auf; so mussten die Sangheili und die Menschen die Installation zerstören. Mit dem Tod von Wahrheit hatte der Krieg sein Ende gefunden; die Konsequenzen waren die Auflösung der Allianz, die Dezimierung der Menschen, aber auch die Vernichtung der Flood. Koloniensysteme, Planeten, und Städte Die Kolonien der Menschen sind überall im Orion-Arm der Milchstraße verteielt. Insgesamt existierten vor dem Allianz-Menschen Krieg 800 besiedelte Welten. Davon gehörten 210 Welten zu den Inneren- und 580 zu den äußeren Kolonien. Sonnensystem *Erde - Heimatwelt der Menschheit **Asien ***China ***Japan ***Mongolei ***Pakistan ***Korea ****Kyonggi Provinz *****Songnam ***Diego Garcia **Afrika ***Kairo **Ost Afrika ***Republik Kenya ****Mombasa ****Neu Mombasa *****Alt Mombasa ****Voi ***Vereinigte Republik von Tansania ***Arabische Republik Ägypten **Amerika ***Vereinigte Republik von Nord Amerika URNA ****Kanada ****Vereinige Staaten von Amerika *****New York ******New York City *****New Jersey ***Republik Kuba ****Havanna ***Mexiko ****Mexiko City **Europa ***Europäische Union ****Schweiz ****Vereinigtes Königreich Großbritanien *****England ******London *****Schottland ****Bundesrepublik Deutschland *****Essen **Australien ***Commonwealth Australien **Antarktis *Luna (Erde) *Mars **Phobos **Deimos *Jupiter **Jovian Monde **Io ***Io Station **Europa **Ganymed **Kallisto *Pluto *Saturn **Titan Epsilon Eridani System *Tribute *Reach - Primäre militärische Installation, welche 2552 von der Allianz verglast wurde. *Tantalus *Circumstance *Beta Gabriel Sigma Octanus System *Sigma Octanus IV - Immernoch in den Händen des UNSC trotz Angriff der Allianz im Jahre 2552. Lambda Serpentis System *Jericho VII - verglast im Jahre 2535 Zeta Doradus System *Onyx - verödet (Kern aber immernoch intakt) Epsilon Indi System *Harvest - verglast von der Allianz im Jahre 2525 **Uttgard **Gladsheim Eridanus System *Erdianus Asteroidengürtel *Eridanus II - verglast im Jahre 2530 Procyon System *Arcadia - verglast im Jahre 2549 Hellespont System *Troy - verglast Cygnus *Neu Jerusalem - verglast Chi Ceti System *Chi Ceti IV **Damascus Testeinrichtung Taurus *111 Tauri Andere Kolonien *Draco III - verglast **Lombard ***New Albany **Draconian *Biko - verglast im Jahre 2525 *Emerald Cove - verglast im Jahre 2542 *Paris IV - verglast *Minister - immer noch in den Händen des UNSC *Hydra System - Status unbekannt *Gilgamesh - Status unbekannt *Coral - angegriffen von der Allianz im Jahre 2552 , Status unbekannt *Neu Konstantinopel - verglast *Mamore - immer noch in den Händen des UNSC *Crystal - immer noch in den Händen des UNSC *Beta Centauri - Status unbekannt *Atlas Monde - immer noch in den Händen des UNSC *Far Isle - Status unbekannt *Miridem - Status unbekannt *Mariposa - Status unbekannt *Tribute - Industrieplanet nahe Harvest, Status unbekannt *Madrigal - Planet nahe Harvest, 2528 von der Allianz verglast *Neu Harmony - In den Händen des UNSC *Arcius - Von der Allianz erobert *Galgalia - Unbekannt UNSC Basen *Krähennest *Feuerbasis Bravo *Alpha Basis Militär Das Militär des UNSC ist in 4 Waffengattungen unterteilt. Zu der wichtigstens Komponente gehört dabe die Navy, welche jedoch auch zu Zeiten des Allianz-Menschen Krieges am stärksten dezimiert wurde. * UNSC Navy Die United Nations Space Command Navy ist eine Abzweigung des UNSC und eine Unterkategorie des United Nations Space Command Defense Force, welche für die Marineoperationen im All verantwortlich ist. Sie ist unter anderem für Schiff-gegen-Schiff Kämpfe, orbitale Bombardements, das aufnehmen von evakuiertren Zivilisten, die Stationierung der Raumjäger und dem Einsatz der UNSC Marine Corps verantwortlich. * UNSC Marine Corps **Orbitale Abwurf-Schock-Truppen **Höllenbringer Das United Nations Space Command Marine Corp, oft einfach nur Marines, ist eine Teilstreitkraft der United Nations Space Command Streitkräfte. Vermutlich machen sie die größte Anzahl der Streitkräfte aus. Sie sind für alle Operationen im Weltall zuständig, welche Invasionen auf anderen Planeten aber auch Schutz dieser und Enterung beinhaltet. Auch werden sie auf Heimatwelten als Schutz- und Wachpersonal verwendet. Es gibt mehrere Unterkategorien, wie die Orbitalen-Abwurf-Schock-Truppen oder die Höllenbringer. * UNSC Armee Die United Nations Space Command Armee sind die regulären Truppen der UNSCDF und neben den UNSC Marine Corps und der UNSC Luftwaffe eine Teilstreitkraft der Marines. Die Soldaten sind genau wie Anfangs die Marines mit einem MA5C Sturmgewehr ausgerüstet. Diese Einheiten sind vor allem als Wachpersonal, Sturmtruppen, Helfer bei Evakuierungen und Planetare verteidiger anzutreffen. * UNSC Luftwaffe Die Unterstützungseinheit für die UNSC Armee. * UNSC Spezialeinheiten ** SPARTAN-I ** SPARTAN-II ** SPARTAN-III UNSC Waffen Fahrzeuge der UNSC UNSC Schiffe und Basen → Siehe auch: Liste aller Schiffe des UNSCs Quelle Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:Regierungen und Einrichtungen Kategorie:Fraktionen Kategorie:Menschen